


Let Love In

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CRACK! /OOC<br/>WRITTEN FOR CLAMP KINK! Subaru's engagement ring is stirring up a lot of talk on CAMPUS</p><p>Main pairing is Seisub but theres hints of others as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Love In

"OH MY GOD SUBARU! YOU AND SEI-CHAN GOT ENGAGED!? EEEEEE! When is he going to be back?!More importantly how could he propose to you and then take off on business, I should neuter him for that."

"HOKUTO-CHAN!"

"Well I want details darn it and who else knows?!"

"You're the first one I've told Hokuto-chan."

"OHOHOHOHOOHO! PERFECT! Now, DETAILS WHAT HAPPENED?!" Subaru thought this should've been obvious.

_Subaru walked hand and hand with his boyfriend of seven years now through the airport. "How long are you going to be gone Seishirou-san?"_

_"I'm not exactly sure Subaru-kun, depends how long they want me over there for." They walked in silence for a while._

_In the distance, Subaru could hear them calling Seishirou's flight number. Subaru was fighting the urge to jump into the man's arms. "Subaru-kun."_

'Oh god, please don't say goodbye, I'll die. Please Seishirou-san don't do this to me.' _"Yes Seishirou-san?"_

_"That's my flight number, just think, me gone for who knows how long without having my Subaru-kun to admire ,kiss, touch, fu-"_

_"SEISHIROU-SAN!" Subaru's face was bright red now._

_A soft chuckle from the taller male as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of Subaru's eyes. "Subaru-kun, I need something from you before I get on the plane."_

_"O-okay Seishirou-san…" Subaru hoped he knew what he was agreeing to, knowing Seishirou it could be anything._

_Long as it wasn't sex in the airport bathroom, Subaru would accept it. He silently hoped it was for him to go with Seishirou, but that wasn't possible._

_"Good then, say you'll marry me."_

_Subaru's emerald eyes widened. "W-w-what did you say?" This was a dream, it had to be, when they first started dating Seishirou had all but said Subaru was his, but that didn't mean they were an official "couple." So what was going on?_

_"I asked you to marry me, Subaru-kun."_

_"I-I-I…"_

_"Subaru-kun, I do have to get going soon you know."_

_"Yes Seishirou-san! I'd love to marry you!"_

_Another soft chuckle as a diamond encrusted ring was slid onto his ring finger. He threw himself into the man's embrace enjoying the comfort of his lover's arms. "Last call for Flight number 108." Subaru felt hands on his shoulders before he was pushed back and before he could react, his lips were captured in a very breath stealing kiss._

"And then after he kissed me, he told me to stay put, he'd be back soon."

So basically Seishirou had proposed to her brother to make sure it was known he was off limits. Hokuto supposed she could accept this, it meant he cared in his own twisted way. "Well I'll start planning your wedding. You're going to be the talk of school when you go back in a few weeks, OHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"What are you saying Hokuto-Chan!?"

"Oh Subaru! You're such an airhead! When all of your friends see your ring they're gonna know you're engaged. Come to think of it, none of them have met Sei-chan have they?"

"Umm…not as my boyfriend….but I think a few have met him…I think Yuuto-san and Seishirou-san had a class or two together."

"Ohohoho! Wonderful I can't wait to see everyone's reactions!"

"HOKUTO-CHAN!"

~#~

"Phheww Subaru-san, I didn't realize your lover was so rich!"

"It's not a big deal Monou-kun, really…"

"It's Fuuma, but seriously Kamui, look!" Fuuma tugged on Kamui's arm pointing at the beautiful band on Subaru's finger.

"I saw it Fuuma, YOU CAN'T MISS IT," Kamui turned instead on Subaru. "So where are they? All of us have been hearing for YEARS about your great partner but the only one that's met them is your twin sister."

"Ermm, um, they're away...on business, I got this before they left..."

"WHAT A JERK! THEY ASK YOU TO MARRY THEM AND THEN THEY TAKE OFF! RUDE!"

"Please Kamui-kun, don't yell, he's a really nice person…" Instantly Subaru regretted his little slip.

Yuzuriha, Arashi, Satsuki, and Sorata leaned forward. "HE?!"

They didn't have time to question him anymore, Professor Kasumi had come in and told them to settle down, although even she made a comment about Subaru's engagement ring. "I'm sure he's a very lucky young man Sumeragi-san."

Subaru turned red, how had she'd known? It was a similar situation with Professor Aoki and Shiyu. They didn't push for details like Subaru's friends did. Well Nataku didn't say much, nor did his sister's boyfriend Kakyou say much. But everyone else, even Yuuto-san who knew Subaru's fiancé but didn't realize Subaru was engaged to Seishirou, was pushing Subaru for details as they sat outside during a lunch break.

"Come on Subaru-san, please tell us and then give tips! So I can get married to Missy over here!" Sorata received a sharp nudge in his side of his comment.

"Um well you see umm…"

"Whoever he is, he's loaded. A ring like that could easily go for errr, umm." Yuuto paused to think only to have Satsuki intervene.

"68460.03 yen."

Everyone's eyes widened, including Subaru's. "So Sumeragi-kun's got himself a rich lover, unless he made the whole thing up so he could pretend he's taken."

A foot rested on Yuuto's back, sending him crashing to the ground. "Subaru-kun isn't a liar, the ring is from me."

All eyes rested on the tall, black clad figure of Seishirou Sakurazuka. Hokuto alone greeted him. "HI SEI-CHAN, WELCOME BACK! I'VE ALREADY STARTED PLANNING THE WEDDING!"

"Subaru! You're engaged to that creep?! HE'S A CREEP, HE ALWAYS FLIRTS WITH ALL THE GIRLS I SAW HIM WHEN I WENT INTO THE LIBRARY WHY I OTTA..."

Fuuma grabbed Kamui and pulled him back. "Hush, you don't want to mess with him, he kicked my ass for bumping into Subaru-san."

Finally Yuuto got up. "SUMERAGI AND SAKURAZUKA I NEVER WOULD'VE GUESSED. IT'S ABSURD! SAKURAZUKA-SAN NEVER WANTED A RELATIONSHIP…"

No one seemed to hear him as Subaru had finally gotten up and walked over to the older man. No words were spoken, he embraced the taller male and despite all of his friends looking, he let the man kiss him. For now he really didn't care, Seishirou Sakurazuka was the only man he loved and he was quite certain that he was the only person Seishirou ever had and ever would love. He'd never admit that out loud of course. He felt the kiss break and was left staring into amber eyes.

"Welcome home, Seishirou-san."

"Good to be home Subaru-kun, are you finished with your classes?" A nod from the younger man. "Good, then let's go home, I've missed it…and you."

Subaru felt so happy he could cry. Without another word he let himself be lead off (walking arm and arm with his partner) to Seishirou's car. He had a feeling their bed was going to get quite the workout tonight as was he, but he didn't care. As long as he had Seishirou again, it was fine. The past few weeks without him had been an absolute nightmare.

"Oh Seishirou-san?"

"What is it?"

"Don't ever leave me again."

"Don't worry Subaru-kun…I won't."

 


End file.
